idistuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Elifhia Alua
} |name = Elifhia Alua |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = |-| Normal ▾= - Normal= - Anaglyph= - Chocolate Seer= }} |-| Dream ▾= - Prospit= }} |-| Baby= |caption = I'm really sad but at the same time I kind of feel like this was supposed to happen??? |title = Seer of Heart |screenname = |zodiac = Green lightning bolt |specibus = Spoonkind |relations = Elifhia's Mom - Adoptive/biological mother Wizardsprite - Sprite Wandering Corsair - Exile Meredi Maiden - Patron troll |home = London, Great Britain, Earth |planet = Land of Ruins and Chocolate |like = Anime, writing |music = Chocolate Cybergroove Avenger of Heart }} Elifhia Alua is a player in the Human A Session. Her chumhandle is vividPopsicle (VP). Her denizen is Sophia, the one who reduces power. Biography Elifhia is the first character to be seen, and the first to be introduced. She is the first to enter the session, and the only one to have the whole entering process shown in the comic (the others either entered or had parts of the process happen off-screen). She is shown to have a pony in her household, similar to Reymik's Omnipony. Throughout the story she is contacted by Meredi Meiden, making her Elifhia's patron troll. She is also given commands by her Exile, the Wandering Corsair. Several years before the start of the story, Elifhia arrives on earth as a baby created by Onak. Several months before the start of the comic, Elifhia recieved Sburb Beta copies from her mother, which in turn had been given as a sample to the mother's game company, Bakseda. When the comic starts (9th of September 2012), she decides to make copies of the game and torrent them to the super idiot forum. After Onak connects as her client, she prototypes her Kernelsprite with smoke pellets, and enters The Medium, escaping the destruction of her house by a meteor. She finds herself and her house in the Land of Ruins and Chocolate, and tier two prototypes Smokesprite with her copy of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, creating Wizardsprite. After alchemizing a new outfit and weapons, Onak builds on Elifhia's house, making it possible for her to enter through her first gate. This brings her to a Green Turtle Village, where Onak joins her through one of the Fast Travel Tickets he created from codes he recieved from Meredi. After giving a pair of glasses matching her own to a consort and naming it Snuffles, she, Onak, and Snuffles proceed to the lowest level of a cave located in LORAC, where her Quest Bed is located in order to free Meredi from her TimeSpace Bud. Here they find that Parmes Aanost has killed Elifhia's mother and Onak's brother. Elifhia and Onak ready themselves for battle, but Parmes teleports behind Onak, stabbing him. Elifhia is enraged, having lost not only her mother but one of her friends. Parmes flees, and Santas Acrofi messages Elifhia, telling her to revive Onak. Elifhia kisses Onak's corpse, making him survive as his dream self. After Colonelsprite uses Onak's computer to finish building up to Elifhia's second gate, Elifhia enters the gate, and eventually ends up in the blue snake village in the Land of Sand and Levitation. There, a pumpkin appearifies. It has a dog head carved on it, and contains a letter from Jofiné Yamidak and a Fourth Wall Box. Elifhia puts her arm inside the box, which causes it to appear in several past pages. Shortly after that, she discovers Onak's Quest Bed. Alternate Selves Annihilated Elifhia The Elifhia from alternate Twin Leaf's timeline is said to have been killed with the other players by The Annihilator. Ghost Elifhia A ghost Elifhia is seen in a Dream Bubble version of the Land of Glitches and Gears. It is unknown if this is the same iteration as Annihilated Elifhia. Classpect Powers As the Seer of Heart, Elifhia is able to tell if two people would get along and/or work well together. She does this subconsciously, and her powers have only been displayed as making friends easily and caring deeply for them (presumable part of being a Heart player). Category:Characters Category:Protagonists/Allies Category:Humans Category:Sburb Players Category:Human A Session Players Category:Pre-Scratch Players Category:Seers Category:Heart Players